The Unlucky Winner Is...
Del enters one of Rodney's paintings he did as a child into a competition. It wins Rodney and Cassandra a holiday to Spain. However, Del's coming too... and not as Rodney's brother. Synopsis Del Boy has taken an interest in entering competitions, and enters an old painting drawn by Rodney when he was 14 into one, though without Rodney's knowledge. Rodney's work is selected as one of the winners, and he wins a free holiday to the Island of Majorca in Spain, but when informing him of his success, Del declines to tell Rodney that he has won in the under-15s category. When they arrive in Spain, Del finally tells Rodney and Cassandra the full details of the prize, namely that the organisers think Rodney is 14. He persuades the two to go along with it, meaning that Rodney has to pretend to be 14 for the week, with Del posing as his father and Cassandra posing as his common law step-mother. The ploy appears to work, despite strange glances from the organisers, especially after it emerges that Del has modified the birth date on Rodney's passport. However, it turns out that the organisers, in order to allow the parents of all the children present (also competition winners) a chance to enjoy the break as well, have set up a club filled with activites for the youngsters to enjoy. As a result, Rodney is basically conscripted into the Groovy Gang, a youth activity group, and is forced to undergo a week of misery as he is forced to take part in a variety of children's activities, such as skateboarding, where Rodney comes second in the contest and attending a junior disco, where Rodney advanced to the final of the breakdancing contest. If that wasn't bad enough, he has to fight off the affections of a 13-year-old Bros fan named Trudy. Both Rodney and Cassandra are soon miserable (since they can't spend any time together) and are ready to blow the whistle on the lie, but Del, who is having a great time, pretends to each of them (separately) that the other is enjoying it. Whilst on the trip, Del purchases some Spanish lottery tickets for each of them - to placate Cassandra and Rodney's rage at being duped - and Rodney's numbers win the one million peseta jackpot. While Cassandra points out that a million pesetas is actually equivalent to only around £6,000, Del and Rodney are still ecstatic at the win, and Del points out that, technically, they've finally become millionaires. The group are then informed by the holiday organisers that they will be unable to claim the prize, since the winning tickets were in Rodney's name and under Spanish law, people under 18 are not allowed to gamble. Knowing their charade is over and desperately wanting to claim the prize, Rodney produces his student's card in to prove that he really is over 18, so the Trotters can then legally claim the prize. However, that has also been modified by Del, meaning the Trotters' windfall can't be won. Del ruefully suggests "It's only money, bruv..." to calm Rodney down. Rodney chases Del out of the bar as the credits roll. Featured characters * Del Boy * Rodney * Uncle Albert * Cassandra * Mike * Alan Perkins * Carmen * Trudy (little girl) Other notes Story arc * This episode makes the first mention of Elsie Partridge, which foreshadows her appearance in the next episode, "Sickness and Wealth". * The events of this episode will be mentioned in "The Jolly Boys' Outing", "Time On Our Hands", and the Sport Relief 2014 Special. Unlucky Winner Is..., The Category:Episodes Category:Series 6 (Only Fools And Horses)